1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to interface circuits, and particularly to an interface circuit capable of preventing surge currents and a portable electronic device employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, have universal serial bus (USB) interfaces. Thus, these portable electronic devices can be connected to each other via USB interfaces and USB data cables to transfer files.
When a USB data cable is connected to a USB interface of a portable electronic device, an electric potential in the USB interface may be suddenly changed by the USB data cable, and then a surge current may be generated. For example, an operation of connecting a USB cable to a USB interface of a mobile phone often generates an about 100 mA surge current, and the surge current generally attenuates after about at least 100 μs. Therefore, the surge current may damage inner circuits of the mobile phone.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.